role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo King Caesar
Neo King Caesar (ネオ キングシーサー Neo Kingu Shīsā) is an ancient shisa statue kaiju and a RP character used by Lord Vehk. Personality Neo King Caesar is a proud, noble, ancient and heroic warrior shisa. Despite not talking and acting mainly bestial, Neo King Casear kind show a wide range of emotions. He is very protective of his homeland and behaves very much like a traditional samurai. Neo King Ceasar despises the forces of evil, though shows some respect to his enemies. History Debut: A Harsh Winter Shall Come Neo King Caesar made his first appearance at Aomori to defend it against the two quick-freeze snow monsters Gandar and Snowgon. Neo King Caesar roared and started off his attack by running up towards the snow monsters, ramming against them both hard, causing both of the two to fall over from the force of the ram. Neo King Caesar ran up and punched against Snowgon's chest. Snowgon swung her horn against Neo King Caesar to which Neo King Caesar then blocked the slash with his left arm, then swinging his tail against Snowgon. Gandar blew his his ice blast on Neo King Caesar, to which Neo King Caesar fired a light energy beam from his left eye at Gandar. Gandar dodged it and then glided down to kick Neo King Casear in the face; Neo King Caesar rolled over and then kicks at Gandar with his legs, sending him flying back. Snowgon fired an icy blast at Neo King Caesar to which he barely dodged, the icy blast then misses and freezes a nearby random building instead. Gandar recovered and then flew straight to Neo King Caesar tackling him. Gandar and Snowgon then both blasted their cold attacks against Neo King Caesar's feet; causing him to stagger back. Gandar and Snowgon then ganged up on Neo King Caesar, punching and kicking against him. Just when everything seemed lost; Ultraman Powered flew in and fired a beam of light down at Snowgon and Gandar, creating an explosion around the two. Ultraman Powered then fired an energy knuckle at Gandar. Gandar flew up into the hair dodging it and then gilded down kicking Powered. As Ultraman Powered staggered back, Powered then threw a few powerful energy balls from his hands at Gandar; causing Gandar to fly into against a building. Gandar then retreated, flying out of there for safety. Ultraman Powered and Neo King Caesar then went over to deal with Snowgon. Ultraman Powered and Neo King Caesar then both kicked Snowgon at the same time, sending Snowgon flying back and defeating her. As Snowgon retreated, the snow at Aomori began to melt aways and Powered and Neo King Caesar thanked each other for their help. With that, Ultraman Powered flew aways and Neo King Caear took off, their work there was now finished. Abilities * Light Energy: Neo King Caesar is able to reflect concentrated light energy into left eye and out of the right. * Stone Armor: Neo King Caesar's stone body repels most conventional weaponry, yet the JSDF has never attacked Caesar. * Martial Arts: Neo King Caesar is well experted on martial arts. * Enhanced Speed: Neo King Caesar can run at speeds in excess of 100 mph. * Enhanced Strength: Neo King Caesar is very strong. * Claws: Neo King Caesar can use his claws for combat. Trivia * Neo King Caesar was originally used by Flaredragon00. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Neo Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Youkai Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)